Temporal Bonds
by aXis Elric
Summary: A young trainer is separated from his friend along the spectrum of time and space and finds himself unable to remember anything but his name and his humanity. Suddenly turned into a Pokemon, and stuck inside a world where Pokemon can speak, he embarks on an adventure making friendships that will stand the test of time. Many twists on the legendary tale await you inside.


**Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first story that I'm actually dedicated to being consistent on! Hooray! Note that this is intended to be a second installment to a trilogy that it is in progress as of now (08/23/12) so please bear with it if not all of the things in this prologue do not make sense to you. I am trying to make these stories standalone as well, just like the Star Wars movies, so it would also benefit me if you click the Review button and critique my work. It results in a better story for you guys to read, and improves my writing skills toward other stories to come.**

**No flames. They do nothing. Seriously, go somewhere else to troll or make someone else feel bad. Just not here.**

**With that out of the way, please enjoy! Pokemon is not owned by me, but this part of the story is.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was another quiet, sunny day in the Ilex Forest. Although the trees were so close together it seemed as if the entire forest was filled in eternal darkness, a faint blue light was emitting from the smallest of three figures walking along the forest's dirt path.

"Why are we going to the Ilex Shrine, Allen? There's nothing here." The tallest of the three stopped and complained. "We could be at Azalea Town to get Kurt to make us more Pokeballs. I mean, I got a ton of Apricorns and I have no use for them."

The middle-sized of the three spoke. "Well, Matthew, if you want to go to Azalea, you can go to Azalea and miss the opportunity to go on another adventure with me. Sure, we went our separate ways when we started out on our journeys, but you know I wouldn't drag you along Route 34 for nothing. I'm perfectly fine if you're not coming. After all, I got Riolu."

"I'm going with Allen no matter what." The dog-like Pokemon agreed telepathically. "It's just a matter whether you're coming along for the ride."

Matthew sighed in consent and lifted his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. You got me. I'm going with you. It wouldn't be to let you and Riolu take all the credit. Now, where is the Shrine?"

"It's close. Should be on the next left coming up. Riolu, you mind scouting ahead and to see if it's there?" The jackal Pokemon nodded and moved ahead of them, making sure to be in their line of sight so the three of them don't suddenly get lost. Allen and Matthew saw the Pokemon turn and wave to them to come quickly.

"Looks like we found it, man." Allen said to his friend. "Let's go find out why Red told me to come here."

The two rejoined Riolu at the shrine, the only other source of light emitting from the forest besides the Aura Sphere of the small Pokemon. The shrine was small, a simple brown house-shaped structure on four legs as a stand. What the three weren't expecting was the presence of a green, fairy-like creature sitting on top of the shrine like it had waited for them. Allen took no time in taking out his Pokedex and scanning the Pokemon in front of him.

"Celebi, the Time Travel Pokemon. As guardian of the forest, Celebi travels through time to restore the world's plants and trees. It is presumed to be the only one of its kind and is extremely rare to encounter. As such it remains a desirable target for researchers, trainers, and poachers alike." Taking a better look at Celebi, Allen also took note of the two antennae, clear wings and baby blue eyes.

Riolu approached Celebi and conversed in their native tongues for some time, after which Riolu motioned for the two humans to approach. Celebi flew around the two as she spoke in her native tongue.

"I welcome you to the Ilex Shrine." Riolu translated telepathically to them. "The adventure Red mentioned occurs not in this world, but in another dimension entirely. And the only way to get there is to travel through the Passage of Time, which only I or Dialga can open."

"Dialga? The Legendary Pokemon of Time from Sinnoh legends?" Matthew inquired.

"The very same. He is in charge of allowing me to travel further in time than I am normally capable of. However, he will not be assisting you on this journey. Where and when you three will end up is at random, but I know that the Celebi in that dimension will assist you in your journey if you ever find yourself in the wrong time period there."

"That's strangely convenient." Allen remarked. "But back to today's news. What should we expect once we enter this dimension?"

"I can only tell you what I know from Dialga because he gets his information from Palkia, the Legendary Pokemon of Space, also originating from the Sinnoh legends. He tells me that you shall be able to understand the Pokemon language once you enter, so it will not be necessary for Riolu to translate like he is right now. That is all I know."

"That is extremely useful to us, Celebi. Now, are you going to open the Passage of Time for us?"

"I wil, assuming you came prepared for the trek." Allen smirked at Matthew.

He sighed in exasperation, and said with a bit of irritation in his voice, "Yes, I'm ready! Just let it go!"

With a small chuckle, he informed, "We all are. Please open the Passage of Time for us."

Celebi waved her arms in a fluid motion like she was performing a magic trick, and soon a swirling blue vortex appeared in front of us.

"This will take you to your destination. Again, when you will end up is completely out of my control. Good luck, Allen and Matthew. Another dimension is riding on your shoulders.

"Thank you." The both of them replied.

"Riolu, return." Allen recalled his loyal starter Pokemon. "I want to keep you safe throughout the trip in case things go badly." With that, he put the Pokeball on his belt which he then plced inside his black bag. Matthew had done the same to his belt. They both faced the vortex, their minds racing with excitement and adrenaline.

"Ready for another one?" Allen looked at Matthew with a determined smile and the same face was sketched on his.

"You bet. No pressure, right?"

"Right."

The two jumped through the vortex before it closed behind them.

* * *

**And thus the story begins for our two protagonists for this story! If you haven't noticed already, this is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fanfic, and will follow the events of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky with my own little twists to it.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get to work on Chapter 1...**


End file.
